Secrets Can Be Rewarding
by Daelena
Summary: Annabelle and Ianto plan a birthday surprise for Jack. Ianto/Jack. Thirty-sixth in the "Immortal Janto" series.


Secrets Can Be Rewarding

_Disclaimer__: Sorry guys, I don't own. Really!_

_Summary__: Annabelle and Ianto plan a birthday surprise for Jack. Ianto/Jack. Thirty-sixth in the "Immortal Janto" series. _

_While Jack's birth date on the show is never really established, I felt that this might be a fun little adventure for the family. It's a nice, sweet family moment for all of them._

_Any mistakes are purely mine and I apologize for them profusely._

_Annabelle is sixteen in this story._

_So, without further ado, I give – the newest segment of the "Immortal Janto" series._

It had been Annabelle's idea to begin with.

She had asked him why they never threw a big birthday party for Jack. Like any teenager, she knew that her dads both had birthdays. But, given that Jack's date of birth didn't quite match up with any calendar of the twenty-first century, Annabelle needed to ask Ianto about what would be a good day to throw Jack a little birthday party. She was the one who had suggested a family dinner where the main focus was Jack. Ianto had smiled at that. Knowing Jack, he would absolutely love being the center of attention for the evening.

Which led to secret planning between the two.

Jack knew something was going on because he had started asking Ianto incessantly about it after he saw the two plotting together.

Part of the fun was keeping it a secret from Jack. The American immortal practically hated that. He didn't like knowing that they were planning something in secret and he didn't know what about, though he did know it had to do with him.

Ianto merely kissed Jack whenever Jack brought it up when they were lying in bed at night.

So, when they did finally spring it on Jack, the look on Jack's face when he realized that they had planned and executed a family dinner to celebrate his birth was wonderful. Emotions ran rampant on his face, ranging from sheer surprise to delight to love to sadness. Jack hid the temporary sadness well from Annabelle, but Ianto saw it.

He didn't address it in front of their daughter, but Ianto knew that Jack was thinking about his family and their lost friends and that he wished that they could be there.

Still, the quiet little bash with the three of them (and Thetis) was wonderful.

Annabelle would be sitting her A-Levels soon and, after that, going off to university. Ianto had no doubt that she would be going to university. She was a very smart girl and would get into university very easily. This was a nice chance they got, while they were all still home together. Even though Annabelle would be long-lived, like her father, she was so young and much of her life to live yet.

But Ianto pushed the remorseful thoughts out his mind as Annabelle mentioned presents at the end of the meal.

If there was one thing that Jack liked more than cake, it was presents. Well, sex with Ianto, Ianto's coffee, Ianto in general, Annabelle, and presents. But, it was his "birthday" dinner and presents were required.

"Oooooh, what have we here?" Jack asked, playfully, as Annabelle handed over her first present.

She laughed. "You have to open it, Dad. That's the point!"

He grinned and did as he was told.

Jack's face lit up with a bright smile as he uncovered the painting that Annabelle had just completed for her art class. It was a watercolor of the TARDIS flying in front of a sun. Jack looked at Annabelle and smiled honestly.

"It's lovely, Annabelle." He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "I love it."

Annabelle gave him a happy smile and Ianto handed over his first present. Jack gave him a sultry smile and unwrapped the item.

He could tell that Jack liked it because Jack started laughing.

It had taken Ianto two weeks to track down just the right leather, but he had successfully found all of the required parts and had subsequently crafted a new holster for Jack's pistol. Jack had complained frequently that his old one was wearing out, one that had lasted him for decades and through all of the events of Torchwood. Despite his sentimental attachment, he had finally had to admit that his old one was going to have be retired.

"You know me too well, Yan," Jack commented lightly.

"That's my job."

They shared a smile as they continued with the rest of the presents, a few other token gifts that was topped by a nice picture that Annabelle and Ianto had picked out together. Jack paused and smiled at the image inside. Ianto had found an old picture of Torchwood Three, back when Tosh and Owen had still been alive. Jack gave both of them an appreciative smile.

"I know how much you miss your old friends, Dad," Annabelle quietly said. "I don't want you to forget them."

Jack didn't have the words to verbalize what he was feeling. Instead, he hugged Annabelle tightly. Ianto smiled. He saw the intense emotion – appreciate, affection, love – in Jack's face.

The grief and guilt of their deaths would always hang over Jack, but this was a step towards acceptance.

And, later, as they were crawling into bed, Ianto pulled Jack close to him.

"We won't forget them," he whispered.

Jack drew a deep breath and looked at him. "A thousand years' time, Yan? No, we won't."

Ianto smiled at those words, remembering how they were used in a very different context, once upon a time. He silently agreed with Jack.

He kissed Jack.

"I still haven't given you your last birthday present yet, Jack."

The smile that crossed Jack's lips was slow, sexy, and fully expectant. It was such a good thing that they had gotten their room sound-proofed when Annabelle was eight, because it was going to be a good night.

_Short and sweet, but fully of goodness._

_Let me know what you think! As usual, I will endeavor to have another story posted as soon as I can._


End file.
